


The Nightmare Within

by LunaMoon8715



Series: The Nightmare Within [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Aadit is the rogue knight in this fic, Assault, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, Male-Female Friendship, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon8715/pseuds/LunaMoon8715
Summary: Lani used to have a normal, progressing life from the age of 13 until a single event changed everything. This is her story.
Relationships: Albert/Sonia (My Time At Portia), Antoine/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Nora (My Time At Portia), Nora/Aadit (My Time At Portia), Remington/Sam (My Time At Portia), eli/daliah
Series: The Nightmare Within [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Class Fight

BANG! Lani was thrown against her locker. She could feel a warm sensation run down her cheek. Was it blood? No, it couldn’t be, even though her blurred vision would say otherwise. Suddenly, a girl with pink hair punched the locker. “Stay away from Eli, or we will have a repeat of this situation.” she shouted, “understood twerp?”  
“At least this shows who is the villain,” Lani said, her voice had a little tremble behind it, she was scared. A friend once told her to never give in to fear, or fear will bite back worse. She had to keep repeating this to herself. She couldn’t let this chick win, Eli has been her friend  
since she was 8.

“What's going on here?” A stern voice called out from behind the worried crowd.  
“E-Eli,” the girl stuttered looking at the tall, dark-haired guy, Lani’s best friend who was accompanied by the class president. “I was just-”  
Eli glared at her, his dark blue eyes staring right through her. “Daliah, I'm disappointed”, his voice slowly shaking. Daliah starts to cry. Glares back at Lani and runs off. Pushing the overlookers aside.  
“As much as I appreciate it,” Lani began after being lifted onto Solas's shoulder, the class president. “there was no need-”  
“She’s starting to get on my nerves,” Eli said as he straightened his cuffs out. “Why did my parents have to agree to this relationship"

The two guys carried Lani to the infirmary. Her hair draped over her head as if she was in a horror movie. The nurse ran over to assist the boys. “What happened to her?” the nurse said worriedly.  
“Daliah got to her again” answered Solas.  
The moment they laid Lani on the bed, the door swung open. It was Daliah and the headmaster, who had a stern, angry look on his face. “Someone tell me what happened in the corridor,” he said, his voice booming in the small room.  
Solas stepped forward “Daliah had throw Lani again a locker and threatened her"  
“Thank you Solas” the headmaster replied, “so it was as you told me, I appreciate you telling the truth” quickly glancing at Daliah.  
The three students were confused, Daliah told him?? Why would she do that?  
“I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you,” Daliah explained. “I have no idea what came over me, i-”  
Lani stopped her in her tracks, suddenly standing up whilst saying “it’s ok, even the strongest soldier has outbursts  
Daliah gave a smile, this is the first time Lani has seen Daliah give a soft, friendly smile. Was this a dream?


	2. The Sudden Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer holidays were fast approaching and Lani's parents had a surprise for her

A few months later, it was getting closer and closer to the summer holidays so the students were getting excited. During the school day, Lani could hear people planning or even bragging about their summer holiday events. Walking home in the hot sun, Lani takes off her blazer and undoes her top button to cool down.

Lani turns the corner and comes face to face with her ma and pa. They smile and gesture to their daughter to join them. “How was school,” pa said, smiling at his little girl  
“It was ok,” Lani replied “however, I'm starting to get bored of all the bragging about holidays”  
“Well then you should start joining in”  
“What, why?”  
Ma turned around and said “you will know very soon my dear” locking arms with Lani.

The family then turn the corner and enter the little cafe in the village. They were greeted by the friendly owner when a voice called out. “Maurice, Kelly over here!” A round, ginger man is stood up waving next to a tall, dark-haired female.  
“Gale, nice to see you again” Pa replied, then he turned to the girl “welcome home hun how are things going in the flying pigs?”  
It was Lani’s sister Mali “hello father,” she answered “everything's going well, just popped down to Portia for a few days”  
Portia? Pa always told Lani stories of that region alongside his adventure stories. “Gale, this is my other daughter, Lani” pa went on to say, “Lani, this is Gale, the mayor of Portia”  
“Hello Lani” Gale went on to say “it's nice to meet you”  
“It's nice to meet you too sir” Lani replied

A few minutes and laughs go by and they decide to go on a walk. While Mali and Ma caught up on a few things, Pa and gale start to discuss a business trip which catches Lani’s attention. They were talking about Portia, but why? All of a sudden, Gale turned around “Lani,” he began, “how would you like to join your old man and me over in Portia for the summer?”  
Lani’s eyes widened, “I would love that, thank you for inviting me along!”  
“No problem, I’ll see you both soon”

They finally reached Mali’s plane and Mali took Gale back to Portia. On the way home, ma and Lani were discussing the different ways they were going to travel to the small seaside town. Pa then interrupted “don't worry my dears, Gale told me that someone will come and take us over there as he needs to collect a package here anyway”  
What a relief, Lani has never seen Pa this organized, it was uncomfortably comfy.


	3. A Visit To The Coastal City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a summer break, Lani and her family set off to visit a small city on the coast, where she meets a new friend

School finally ended and traveling was about to begin. Lani waved goodbye to her new friend Dahlia and ran home to pack. This would be an adventure to never forget. Feeling the summer breeze in her hair, Lani took alleyways to cut the distance, occasionally stopping to help the residents of her small village of Eastcliff. Lani was a kind-hearted girl, always ready to help the people she cares about. Before she reached home, she saw an older man struggling to get on his horse, she drops her bags and gets ready to catch his foot to hoist him up. “Thank you, young lady,” the man said  
“It's ok, sir”  
“May I get your name?”  
“It’s Lani sir”  
“Nice to meet you, I'm Owen”

The two waved goodbye after Lani grabbed her bags and started to go home. When she reached home, she emptied her school bag and started to pack clothes, notebooks, and sketchbooks. “Are you ready to go?” ma asked as she stood in the doorway  
“Yep,” lani answered as she grabbed her bag and left the house with Ma to find Pa standing outside with a small, round man who wore a white top with blue accents.   
“Hey kid,” the guy said, “the name’s Ezra, the mayor of Portia sent me to collect you!”  
They followed Ezra to his small, white boat and loaded their bags onto the top deck. 

They set sail, Lani stood at the front of the boat letting the wind blow in her hair, Ma was knitting and sowing something as Pa discussed fatherly things with Ezra. The family learned that he had around 7 sons and lived in the house by Portia harbor. During the trip, they passed a city on the sea known as Vega5. The city sat on an airplane from the old ages, the buildings towered inside and on top of the old aircraft. The city was surrounded by ancient ruins, towering up high into the sky like a skyscraper. Planes flew over Vega 5 and right past the boat as if they were putting on an airshow. Lani hasn't seen anything quite like it, the furthest she traveled was to the main town of Barnarock with Pa. “Lani” Ma had called over to her daughter who was watching the planes overhead  
“Yes, ma?”  
“Come and try this on”  
Ma gestured over to Lani, she was holding a short, black cloak “what's this for, Ma?” Lani asked as she walked over  
“It's a small jacket I've been making for you,” Ma unbuttoned the cloak and began to put it on Lani’s shoulders, “hopefully it will fit you until the end”  
“Thanks, ma, I hope it does too”  
Ma draped the cloak over Lani and buttoned it up. It was a perfect fit and very soft, so soft it felt as if lani could sleep in it.

“We’re coming up on Portia!” said Ezra  
The boat docked and they gathered their bags. Mayor Gale and a thin man. “Presley! Gale!” Pa called out to the thin man and the mayor. Ma introduced Lani to Presley and the group walked up to a small, wooden workshop just outside what seems to be the main gate of the beautiful town. Surrounding the workshop, there were fields of green and full of life, little birds flew around and onto branches of the nearby trees, colorful llamas pranced around in packs, Lani has never seen something so cute in her life. The Portia breeze was lovely in summer, sure the town was colder than Barnarock, but it was a lovely environment.

Pa, Ma, Gale, and Presley went off to the mayor’s office as Lani went to explore. She slowly made her way over to the river where a small, ginger boy was sitting alone, watching the river flow. He seemed to be lonely so lani walked over to him “mind if I join you?” she asked, the little boy looked up and Lani, who was looking down at him with a kind smile  
“Sure” the boy replied  
“My name is Lani, what about you?”  
“I’m Arlo”  
“Nice to meet you, Arlo”  
“Same to you”  
They both watched the birds fly around then and swoop down to catch their dinner. Lani suddenly heard Arlo ask “you're not from here, are you?”  
“No, I'm not, I’m from Barnarock visiting with my Ma and Pa”  
“What's it like up there?”  
“It's hot, very hot, and we don't have this much green back home”  
They continued to talk and get to know each other, Lani learned that he moved in with the captain of the Portia civil corps whilst his father went out to a different town to be a mayor. He has a little sister and wants to train to be in the flying pigs to make her proud. He also has an older brother working alongside his father. Arlo then stands up “want me to show you around?”  
“I’d like that”  
The two children run around Portia as Arlo shows Lani all the different areas within the town. A few minutes later, Arlo treats Lani to lunch at a local cafe. He buys her special salmon fried rice and a banana milkshake and gets himself some spaghetti with hot sauce and some red tea. It's the nicest meal Lani has ever had.

A few days later, Lani and Arlo became really good friends, but it was time to go home. Ma, Pa, and Lani were carrying their bags back to Ezra’s boat. As they were getting on the boat, a small voice called out “Lani!!” It was Arlo, “wait, please!”  
Lani hopped off the boat with permission from her Pa. “what is it, Arlo?”  
“I wanted to give you a farewell gift, until we meet again”  
He lifted her hair and put a small, ruby necklace around her neck, in the shape of a heart.  
“Arlo,” lani began, she pounced at him with a hug, “thank you, I am looking forward to our next encounter”  
Arlo pulled her into a hug, “same here, please take care of yourself”  
“You too”  
Lani got back on the boat and waved goodbye to her new friend, hoping he stays safe and that she gets to meet him again in the future.


	4. An Unforgettable Encounter

A few days into the new academic year and everyone is tired. This is the dreadful time of year when teachers stack homework on the students' desks. This homework was different though, not calculus or history, but about their future plans and how they will achieve them. This stressed everyone out, many had not planned their futures or had any ideas on what they wanted to do. On the other hand, some wanted to go into high paying jobs such as stallion handling or an arborist and managing the spruce trees surrounding the village, seeing as though they were the only jobs besides bartenders, waiters or waitresses, farmers, and the occasional store owners. After all, it was a small forest village on the coast by the sea, not many jobs were expected here, some people left Eastcliff to go to the main town of Barnarock.

Around lunchtime, Lani met up with Eli, Daliah, and Solas on the roof, eating and laughing. It felt nice to have finally become friends with Daliah, however, something felt...off. Sure she joins in with jokes but, she still glares. Everyone can see it, even Eli. maybe she hasn't changed. Was it a charade? They hoped not. Lani had her defenses up, if this was the case, Lani had to be ready to protect herself, she knew what Daliah was like, she knew how strong she was and she knew she’d have back up around the corner. “Who wants to go to the cafe after school?” Solas began, “it’ll be my treat!”  
“sure” Daliah answered  
“Count me in,” Lani said as she stood up  
“Why not,” Eli said, with his grumpy voice. He was excited, they all knew, but he was one to hide his feelings.

A few hours later, the gang headed to their local cafe, solas ordered four cakes, and four milkshakes. “The milkshakes down in Portia are lovely” Lani began, her expression seemed as though she was sad.  
“What's with the sad face, Lani?” Daliah asked  
“nothing,” Lani replied, looking up “it's just..”  
“Just what?”  
“It's just that I made a really good friend down there, I'm worried about him”  
“How so?”  
“I'll explain another day, for now, let's enjoy what we have here in front of us!!”  
They made toast for their friendship and began to enjoy their cake and milkshakes. 

The evening was upon them and they had left the cafe, walking down the hill they spotted a fire. In an act of adrenaline, Lani rushed over to the direction of where the flames were coming from. When she got there, someone grabbed her and pulled her back. It was Owen, the man she helped onto his horse. “Calm down Lani,” he said as she was trying to break free “it's me”  
“Sir?? What's going on?”  
“your village is getting attacked. We don't know who is responsible but we are evacuating people with help from your family”  
“How do you know they are my family?”  
“Mali and Star speak highly of you, and your parents tell me how much you want to join us”  
“Join you?”  
He flashed his upper arm at Lani, it was the captain badge!  
“You're the captain of the civil corps?!”  
“Yep, I appreciate you helping me on my horse”  
“Mhm, we were out here undercover to find people like you!”  
“What do you mean, i” Lani was cut off by a nearby explosion that knocked them both back, Owen got her up into a massive cherry blossom tree, far from the battle. “Stay here,” he said as he ran towards the commotion with his fellow officers.  
It had been five minutes and no sign of the battle ends. Lani had to do something. Owen saved her life so it was time to repay him. She jumped out of the tree and hid behind buildings until she reached a horrifying scene... The civil corps and her family had been tied up. Lani stood there in shock until something flashed at her. A sword. She crawled towards it and lifted it out of the ground. Clank clank. She turned around. A robot was walking towards her family. “No..no this can't be happening,” she thought to herself. She had to face the truth and do what was right.

Running up the hill, sword in hand. Lani was in battle mode, sure she was thirteen and sure she was going to be in so much trouble after this but, she had to save them, or at least distract the monster from attacking those she cared about. She reached the top of the hill, climbed on a house and shouted at the robot “hey metalhead” it turned around, “why not pick on someone your own size!” it was staring at her, with cold, dead eyes  
“Get her you piece of junk, don't just stand there!” one of the bandits yelled at the robot  
“Lani get out of there” she heard Mali shout, she was at the top of the hill, trying to get to her sister. Lani was glad she wore shorts under her uniform. The robot swung its hammer at her as she lept at the robot, spun and landed on the robot's arm, running up and swung the glowing sword at the wire-panel.   
“NOO” the bandit leader shouted, “Get out of here, NOW!”  
The robot started to glitch, it started to shake. Lani fell off and was caught by Mali. she looked over Mali’s shoulder and saw the civil corps, her family, and Daliah running behind them. Lani felt relieved as she buried her head in Mali’s shoulder.

They reached the rest of the village folk. Mali set her little sister down and hugged her “you did the right thing” she said, as she started to tear up “I'm so proud of you”. They both started crying when they heard clapping, they turned around and it was the civil corps, then the family and finally the townsfolk. Daliah put her hand on Lani’s shoulder and Lani did the same to Daliah.   
“Thank you for getting them out of there,” Lani began, “I owe you big time”  
“Don't,” Daliah said “ you saved our village, that's all the thanks I need”

A month later, the civil corps and builders of Barnarock banded together to repair the buildings and homes that had been damaged throughout the attack. During this, the flying pigs were carrying out an investigation, led by Star and Mali. Lani went down to the river and pulled out the sword from its black and red scabbard. The sword had a glowing tint to its red accents, the blade was made from dark metal and its hilt has a charcoal grey handle with a comfortable, solid grip. Lani wondered where this sword came from, it didn't look like the weapons that the bandits used, so who had this? And most importantly, why didn’t it glow for the Civil Corps officers? Footsteps came up behind her, “may I join you?” she turned around, it was a ginger-haired with green eyes  
“Sure” Lani replied  
He sat down next to her and put his hand out “the name’s Lucas, what about you?”  
“I'm lani”  
“Oh your that girl”  
“What do you mean”  
“Everyone is talking about you!”  
“They are?”  
“Yeah! you're a hero!!”  
Lani’s eyes widened. A hero? All she did was destroy a robot in the heat of the moment. The two discussed what happened during the battle for a while until Lucas was called over to by a tall, well-dressed man. It was mayor Roswell. “Sorry Lani,” Lucas started as he stood up, “my father...my boss needs me, see you around. Yeh?”  
“Yeh, see you soon”  
Roswell and Lucas walk off with the civil corps officers and Mali. Star starts to approach Lani. She stands up with her head down, feeling bad for disobeying captain Owen's orders. Star then proceeds to pull her into a brotherly hug  
“don't you ever scare us like that again,” he said, his voice shaking from fear knowing he could have lost his little sister  
“I'm so sorry,” Lani wanted to cry.   
“Don't be sorry, sure you scared us, but you saved us”  
Lani looked up at her big brother, put her arm around his neck, then threw him into a headlock  
“At least I always watch my surroundings” she lets out a giggle  
“But I didn't have Mali chasing after me”  
As the two played around and teased each other, Captain Owen and Mayor Roswell were standing behind the trees, smiling down at the siblings “she sure is something special huh” Owen proceeded to say  
“She sure is, and a hero at heart. How old did you say she was?”  
“She’s thirteen”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yep, what are you planning Ros?”  
“You’ll see Owen, you’ll see”


End file.
